fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 18: Destruction of Sasha's Gift
Category:Tyson1993 Meanwhile at the seaweed garden where the stone statue that looked like Charlie stood, Sasha was laying on a rock and giggled dreamily. Her eyes were unfocused, her mind was obliviously somewhere else as she pulled on the sea flower's petals. "He loves me . . ." She smiled, before throwing it away. Then, she picked another petal. "He loves me not. . ." She said. She frowned, before tossing it. At last, Sasha perked up when she picked the last petal. "He loves me! I knew it!" She squealed and giggled, "This is all so... So sudden." Annabelle was grooming her hair with a dinglehopper and humming next to Oliver while Sasha was merrily in love with Charlie. As Bessimay got back, she asked Annabelle, "Is Sasha happy about the Charlie statue?" "Yes." Annabelle answered, "She wishes that she can swim up to the surface to see the view of Charlie's castle, splash around to get his attention with Jeremy and swim with the fishes." Then she giggled. Sasha sweetly giggled again, as she leapt from the rock and began to swim in a very excited manner, she spun excitedly around. Bess and Annabelle giggled happily, too. They all felt so happy with joy in their lives. And Oliver was happy that Sasha's in love. Sasha spun around happily and then she, Oliver, Bess, and Annabelle saw King Butch glaring at Sasha intently, as he held his trident. "Daddy!" Sasha gasped. "King Butch!" Annabelle gasped too. Sebastian was behind Butch and looked very guilty. "I consider myself a reasonable merdog." He said. He then swam towards his daughter, glaring at her, adding, "Sasha La Fleur, I have to know did you rescued a land dog from drowning?" "What?" Sasha said as she became scared that her dad knew of her adventures. She knew she couldn't lie. "Yes, I saved him. How did you know what I've done?" "So it is true! You, Bess, and Annabelle went up to the surface! Contact between the land dog world and the mer-world is strictly forbidden!" Butch scolded. Then he looked at Sasha with a fatherly/serious look on his face, yelling, "Sasha, you know that! Every merdog in the entire ocean knows that!" Years ago, King Butch and Queen Ivy's neighbor, Buddy the maroon mertailed mer-bloodhound, was killed by a pirate ship used by aardwolf pirates. If Sasha were to encounter the same fate, he would not know what he would do! Neither Ivy! Then Sasha finally spoke up as she pleaded with her father, protesting, "He wouldn't have survived, he would have died..." She couldn't believe her father could act so cold, and he couldn't understand that Sasha loved Charlie! Butch could care less as he bitterly shouted while turning his back to his daughter, "One less land dog to worry about!" And he flung his paw carelessly. That seemed to make Sasha disappointedly angry as she began to snap at him, "You don't even know him!" Her father wasn't there to see Charlie, but he turned around, showing a raised eyebrow as he bitterly questioned and snapped back, "Know him? I don't have to know him; they're all the same!" Then Queen Ivy tried to calm her husband while Annabelle, Bess and Oliver were watching them behind the kelps. Sasha swam to the back side of the stone statue that looked like Charlie, hiding behind his back as Butch described land dogs, including Charlie, with much venom and dispatch in his voice, shouting out, "Spineless, savage, harpooning, fish eaters, incapable of any feeling-" It was at that moment, with tears in her eyes, Sasha couldn't stand hearing this anymore. With all her courage, she shouted with much truth and commitment in her voice, as if it never left the garden, "Daddy, I LOVE HIM!!!!" She gasped as she realized she had let that slip out, covering her muzzle. Ivy heard the passion in Sasha's voice when she declared that she loved Charlie. Butch was shocked when he heard what Sasha said. Ivy swam past Butch to Sasha hiding by the back of stone statue and said gently, "Sasha, is it true you're in love with him?" Sasha with tears in her eyes answered, "Yes, I'm in love with Charlie." At that moment, Ivy joined Oliver, Bess, and Annabelle in believing that Sasha's in love with Charlie. Butch felt shocked and said, "Charlie? Charlie who?" Then his face changed to anger when he turned to face Sasha and Ivy and saw the large stone statue of Charlie. With a red face he yelled, "WHAT IS THIS! Sasha, have you lost your senses and are completely out of your mind? He's a land dog and you're a merdog!" Sasha hid behind the statue's backside as she held onto the shoulders. She heard what her father said, but then she remembered that she had saved Charlie from drowning after helping the land dogs get to safety along with the help of Bess and Annabelle and their dolphin friends. And maybe after all, her father was wrong about both land dogs and merdogs not getting along. However, she replied in a crackly voice, showing she was on the verge of crying, though she remained firm on what she had said and what she thought now. "I don't care about that stupid law, dad!" She shouted, "Charlie's the one I love!" Butch growled as his grip on his trident grew tighter. He began to look furious at Sasha, and held his trident high in the air as it glowed a dark yellow color with powerful and destructive energy. "So help me, Sasha, I am going to get through to you!" Butch snarled coldly, "And if this is the only way, so be it!" The trident pulsated with red electrical energy, as Butch's trident gained full power. Ivy, Bess, Annabelle, Oliver, and Sasha were in horror that King Butch was about to destroy the statue. Sebastian was frightened shaking to see Butch in so much rage. Sasha pleaded frantically, "Daddy, no! Please! Don't do it! Stop it!" Butch ignored her pleas and destroyed the Charlie statue with the power of the trident. Sasha, Ivy, Oliver, Bess and Annabelle shielded their eyes from the blinding flash. The destructive beam destroyed the statue as it exploded into a million pieces and ashes! After Butch destroyed the statue with his powerful trident, Sasha yelled, "I hate you dad!" Then she swam away. Annabelle, Bess, Sebastian, and Oliver followed behind. Sasha was crying sadly. Butch felt ashamed of himself for what he had done. Ivy swam to Butch and said very intently and serious, "Butch! You heartless father! In your efforts to protect your daughter, you have driven her away!" Then Ivy swam off towards the palace.